


Happy Chilton Vignette

by Rafaelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaelle/pseuds/Rafaelle





	Happy Chilton Vignette

Chilton was sitting at his desk, filling in an application form for a new credit card.

He wasn't really concentrating, he was just filling in the boxes with the information he had filled in on scores of other forms over the years.

Title: Dr  
First Name: Frederick  
Last Name: Chilton  
Date of Birth: 24-10-1970  
Relationship Status: Single  
Bank Details: 

He paused. Then he remembered. He wasn't single. Not any more.

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he opened his drawer to get the Wite-out.


End file.
